Love Concurs All
by PhoenixK14
Summary: The team finds a stranger in Mt Justice. All the stranger wants is Dr. Fate, but what does he have to do with anything? Why won't the stranger remove their mask? The heroes soon discover that nature is out of balance and the stranger is their only hope to restoring everything back to normal. But can they trust the stranger? Can the stranger break a vow to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Catch me if you can!" yelled a little girl with giggles escaping her lips.

"I'll get you!" yelled another little girl tackling the younger girl.

The two girls giggle to the top of their lungs. They lay on their backs trying to catch their breathes. The oldest girl stare at the dark hair girl with green and blonde highlights. She gently stroke her little sister's hair. They look so much alike except the oldest has dark hair with white and blue highlights. There's another difference they have….

"Girls come in, it's time to eat!" yelled a woman.

"Ok mommy!" the eldest yelled as she was about to run, her younger sister held her back. She feels her hand being squeeze and tears forming in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I got a feeling," the youngest gasped.

"Does your tummy hurt?"

"No, it feels like something bad is going to happen." She clenches the hand and buried her head in her older sister's dress. "I don't want to lose mama, papa, our brothers, and you…especially you."

She's lost for words all she did is hold her close. "Spring?" The younger looks up. "I know you're scare but you're never going lose us."

"How do you know Winter?"

"Cause we'll always be together," said Winter as she crouch down to Spring's level. "How I know this, is because we're sisters. And sisters always stay together."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." Winter grabs a piece of string and wraps it around Spring's right wrist. Than touches it and ice forms around it; making a beautiful crystal bracelet with a snowflake on top. "As long as you wear this it'll remind you that I'll always be with you."

Spring smiles and leaves her sister for a minute then comes back with a seed. She takes Winter's left wrist and place it on top. Spring puts her little hands on top and the seed bloom into a beautiful white flower with five petals and a bright green stem. Winter stares in amazement at Spring's power and smiles at her.

"Now you have something to remind that I'll always be with you."

The two sisters hug and walk to the small house holding hands. Their bracelets touch; usually ice will melt and flower will whelp. But these bracelets were made of the strongest force in the galaxy…love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Hibernis &amp; Ver**

"Are we almost done?" Wally whined.

"We would be if you didn't have a big appetite," said Artemis.

"I have high metabolize, sue me!"

"You got nothing I want."

"Guys please stop arguing," said M'gann.

"Yes, the less arguing the faster we'll get out of here," said Conner.

"How long have we've been here?" asked Zatanna.

"Almost two hours," said Robin.

"I think we have everything, let's go back to the Mountain," said Kaldur.

"Agreed," they all said.

It takes seven young heroes to get groceries, but what can you do? Once they paid for everything, they load the groceries in the bioship. During the flight, the team notices how quiet Robin has been.

"Robin?" M'gann said in concern. He looks up at her and didn't answer. "Is everything ok?"

Robin looks down at the ground, "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"I have a strange feeling that something is going to happen and change everything."

"Why my friend?" asked Kaldur.

"I don't know, it's just a strong feeling."

"Come to think of it, I got that feeling too," said Zatanna.

"You guys are beginning to creep me out," said Wally.

"We're here," said M'gann.

They went quiet and got out of the ship, grabbing as much groceries as they can. The cave is quiet maybe too quiet.

"Where is everybody?" Conner asked as he place the groceries down.

"Black Canary and the League are on a mission. So we're alone," said Kaldur.

"Sweet partying time!" yelled Wally.

"O NO!" scream M'gann.

"What's wrong?" asked Artemis.

"My plant, it's dead," she said almost on the berg of tears as she stare at the brown pot with dead leaves.

"Don't worry M'gann. I can use my magic to bring it back to life," said Zatanna.

"Really?"

"I'll give it a shot." She raises her hands over the plant. "efil ot erotser tnalP."

Nothing happens, Zantanna tries again but little did they know flowers are blossoming inside the cave. Robin turns his head cause something's not right. He leaves the others and makes his way to another room. Robin puts on his utility belt and stays in the shadows then he hears a click like boots. He peeks his head and sees a figure wearing a black robe covering the body.

"Who are you?" Robin asked stepping out of the shadows. The hood figure turns and Robin sees the person is wearing a mask. "Who are you?"

"Ego vere." The figure's voice sounds so feminine and the language is Latin. "Qui in obis sunt?"

"Yo Rob! Where are you?"

Robin rolls his eyes at the bad timing. Then the team arrive and gasp at the figure.

"Who is that person?" asked M'gann.

"I don't know, but I'm trying to find out."

"Are we safe?" Artemis asked trying not to show fear in her voice.

"She hasn't done anything yet."

"The person is a girl?" said Conner.

"Yes, she speaks Latin. She said earlier that she's spring."

"Like the season?" asked M'gann.

"I think so."

"Robin can you talk to her in Latin?" Kaldur asked.

"Kal, I was train by Batman. To answer your question, yes I can." He takes a few steps towards her. "Ego sum Robin. Quid set tibia nomen."

"Obviam vobis. Dixi vobis in nomine meo."

"What did she say?" Zatanna asked.

"She it's a pleasure meeting me and that she already said her name." He thinks back to their conversation. "Ver?"

"Yes," she said in perfect English.

"You can speak English?"

"Yes, I can." She removes her hood to reveal long dark hair with green and blonde highlights, but what caught their attention is her mask. It's made of black metal and has different color gems (like the picture). "I'm sorry it took me so long. It's been awhile since I spoke English."

"Who are you?" asked Wally.

"My name is Ver, which means spring in Latin."

"Why are you here?" asked Conner.

"I'm looking for Doctor Fate."

"Why?" Zatanna said trying to hold the tears back, cause Doctor Fate in her father's body.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" snapped Artemis.

"It's my business and not yours."

"Please tell us so we can help," said Kaldur.

"I can't."

"You can trust us," said Robin.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I can't tell you the reason cause I swore to it. Now please tell me where Doctor Fate is."

"He's in the Watchtower, I can make a call for you."

"I appreciate it."

After she said that, M'gann set up a mind link.

'Robin, how can we be sure if we can trust her?' asked Artemis.

'I can't believe I'm saying this, but Arty is right.' Wally ignores her shout of the nickname. "She's not telling us why she wants to see Doctor Fate."

'She also told us that she swore to not telling,' said Robin.

"If you're afraid of me attacking you, I would have done it already," said Ver.

"I'll make the call," said Kaldur. 'Watch her and don't attack unless she does.'

They all stood there and wait for their leader to return. Then a female computer voice says, **"Recognize Doctor Fate 17"**

They all turn their heads to the hero.

"Ver," Doctor Fate gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"There's a problem and I need your help."

"Is it Hibernis?"

"Yes."

"Wait who's Hibernis?" asked Wally.

"It's Latin for Winter," said Robin.

"Robin is correct," said Doctor Fate not taking his eyes off Ver. "What happen?"

"Is it safe for me to talk about it?" asked Ver looking at the others.

Doctor Fate puts a hand to cover her masked eyes then it glows. "llepS eb deftil rof reh ot kaeps reh efil." He removes his hand, "It is safe for you to speak."

"Thank you."

"Why did you have to cast a spell on her?" asked Zatanna.

"Cause Hibernis' and Ver's life needed to be a secret."

"Why?" M'gann asked.

Ver smirks and flicks her wrist, vines and flowers appear all over the walls of the cave. "I have the power to make spring happen. I'm the season Spring itself."

They look at her powers with awe, then Artemis said, "Wait I thought spring happens because of the earth's axis."

"That's what we want you to think."

"So if you control spring then Hibernis controls winter," said Robin.

"That's right, and I think Hibernis is in danger."

"Why do you think that?" asked Conner.

"Cause Hibernis didn't meet me."

"Maybe Hibernis couldn't make it," said Wally.

"She always there and she would never leave me."

"What makes you so sure?" Zatanna asked.

"Hibernis is my sister and she would never missed yesterday."

"What's yesterday?" Robin asked.

"It's the day winter ends and spring begins. It's the only day me and Hibernis would spend the entire day together."

"But don't you and your sister spend more time together?" asked M'gann.

Ver frowns and looks at the ground, Doctor Fate decides to answer. "You see Ver and Hibernis are very powerful when it comes to their powers. They can be harmful to each other, so to keep them safe they had to separate. But they can see each other only twice a year."

"The day spring begins and winter end, and the day summer ends and fall begins," said Robin.

"That is correct Robin," said Doctor Fate.

"Doctor Fate, I think something happen to her," said Ver.

"We can't be for sure."

"I know."

"Ver, by what evidence."

"This." Ver growled and remove her cloak. She's wearing a 13 century emerald-green dress with brown linings. Ver pulls her right sleeve back to reveal a snowflake crystal bracelet but water is dripping. "This bracelet isn't suppose to melt."

"Alright, take me to the last location she's suppose to be."

Ver nods and picks up her cloak, Doctor Fate offers her his arm.

"Doctor Fate, can we help?" asked Kaldur. The team haven't had any missions in a long time plus they're on break from school. "We're not busy at the moment."

"I can handle myself, if the League asks for me tell them I'm helping a friend. Also Ver's existence needs to be secret."

"We won't say a word," said Wally.

Doctor Fate and Ver walks out and she whispers to him, "I thought you said if anyone knew, you're going to wipe their memories of me and my sister."

"I'll do it after we find your sister."

"That boy, Robin, he's very intelligent."

"He's the protegé of Batman."

"Interesting, I'll have to say he's cute."

"Females."


End file.
